psycho_passfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
All Alone With You
All Alone With You '- drugi ending anime Psycho-Pass i ending Sinners of the System Case 2. Piosenka została wykonana przez zespół EGOIST. Pierwszy raz ukazała się w roku 2013. Cały utwór posiada aż 16 milionów wyświetleń i jest najczęściej słuchanym na kanale EGOIST . Odcinki 12. [[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 12|''Diabelskie skrzyżowanie dróg]]' 13. ''Zaproszenie z otchłani''' 14. ''Słodka trucizna''' 15. ''Miasto, w którym opada siarka''' 16. ''Brama do wyroku''' 17. ''Żelazne serce''' 18. ''Obietnica zapisana na wodzie''' 19. ''Przezroczysty cień''' 20. ''Tam, gdzie sprawiedliwość''' 21. ''Nagroda spowita we krwi''' 22. ''Idealny świat''' Tekst Wersja TV Kanji= 誰かを愛することなんて できるわけなくって だけど誰かに愛されたくて 変わらない昨日がずっと続いたとしても どこにも行けやしないんだ 私とキミ 神さま　どこへ行ってしまったの　ねえ 返事はなくて　いつだってそうだよ Are you still here? You'll never walk alone あなたと行く どんな罪も 背負ってあげる 道なき道を 歩いてくの あなたと二人で |-| Rōmaji= Dareka wo aisuru koto nante dekiru wake nakute Dakedo dareka ni aisaretakute Kawaranai kinou ga zutto tsuzuita to shite mo Doko ni mo ike ya shinai nda watashi to kimi Kami-sama doko he itte shimatta no Nee henji wa nakute Itsu datte sou da yo Are you still here? You'll never walk alone Anata to yuku Donna tsumi mo seotte ageru Michi naki michi wo aruiteku no Anata to futari de Pełna wersja Kanji= 誰かを愛することなんて できるわけなくって だけど誰かに愛されたくて 変わらない昨日がずっと続いたとしても どこにも行けやしないんだ 私とキミ 神さま　どこへ行ってしまったの　ねえ 返事はなくて　いつだってそうだよ Are you still here? You'll never walk alone あなたと行く どんな罪も 背負ってあげる 道なき道を 歩いてくの あなたと二人で こっちにきて 私に触れて　キスをして もっとめちゃくちゃに したっていいんだよ? いつか誰もが死んじゃって 忘れられてくなら 今確かなものだけを信じるわ 神さま気取りの人が言うの ねえ　人は強いって そんなの嘘だよ Do you agree? I will stay with you あなたの手で 抱きしめてよ 思いっきり 怖がらないで もう大丈夫　私なら その手が汚れて しまったとしても 愛してほしい 私のこと You'll never walk alone あなたと行く どんな罪も 背負ってあげる 道なき道を 歩いてくの あなたと I will stay with you あなたの手で 抱きしめてよ 思いっきり 望めないものは なにもないから あなたと二人で |-| Rōmaji= Dareka wo aisuru koto nante dekiru wake nakute Dakedo dareka ni aisaretakute Kawaranai kinou ga zutto tsuzuita to shite mo Doko ni mo ike ya shinai nda watashi to kimi Kami-sama doko he itte shimatta no Nee henji wa nakute Itsu datte sou da yo Are you still here? You'll never walk alone Anata to yuku Donna tsumi mo seotte ageru Michi naki michi wo aruiteku no Anata to futari de Kotchi ni kite Watashi ni furete kisuwoshite Motto mechakucha ni Shitatte ii nda yo? Itsuka daremoga shin jatte Wasure rarete kunara Ima tashika na mono dake wo shinjiru wa Kamisama kidori no hito ga iu no Nee hito wa tsuyo itte Sonna no uso da yo Do you agree? I will stay with you Anata no te de Dakishimete yo Omoi kkiri Kowagaranaide Mou daijoubu watashinara Sono-te ga yogorete Shimatta to shite mo Ai shite hoshii Watashi no koto You'll never walk alone Anata to yuku Donna tsumi mo Shotte ageru Michi na kimichi wo Aruiteku no Anata to I will stay with you Anata no te de Dakishimete yo Omoi kkiri Nozomenai mono wa Nani mo naikara Anata to futari de Wersje Egoist - All Alone With You Psycho-Pass ED2|Wersja TV EGOIST - All Alone With You|Pełna wersja Ciekawostki * W odcinku 20 została zaprezentowana druga zwrotka endingu. Kategoria:Endingi Kategoria:Muzyka en:All Alone With You